Urban legend : Pursuing rattle
by isis52
Summary: First of my Urban Legend AU stories Euphimia learns that you should never ever forget your home keys...


**Disclaimer :** Shneizel wouldn't have become Lelouch's slave if the series were mine.

**Warnings :** Blood and gore though you actually won't see it (that's the whole point). And this has nothing whatsoever to do with the original series.

**A/N :**First in my series of "Urban Legend AU". I'll try to alternate between a horror story and a ghost story. About this new story, well those who've seen episode 23 of Code Geass (the 1st season) may know why I've chosen these particular characters.

But the fact in itself is medically impossible. Because of blood loss if I can recall well (the carotide is cut after all). But it's a well known New York suburbs urban legend and involves originally two girls who are cotenants.

Read and Enjoy !

----------

It was past 7 p.m. and freezing but Euphemia had the bad feeling that she was going to stay outside. She rummaged in her bag, wishing with all her heart that the very one thing she was searching for was in there : the entrance card. In a last desperate attempt, she frenetically shook her bag upside down, spreading its contents on the pavement. She knelt among her possessions and began hand-picking them, throwing them back in her bag at the same time. Getting the key ring her sister had offered her for her sixteenth birthday, she suddenly realised that she had left with Cornelia that morning and sure enough she had forgotten her card on the kitchen table. She took her mobile phone and called her big sister, biting her thumb uneasily at the same time. Cornelia is going to kill me, if she's not training. Otherwise I will spend the night here. The inconvenience of having a sister in the army. But after four or five long beeps, a female voice answered :

- Yes. Cornelia speaking. I bet you forgot our entrance card, didn't you, Euphie ?

Euphemia bit her thumb even harder before answering :

- Yes… I'm really sorry ! Next time I'll put it in my bag or maybe I should wear on my neck or else…

Cornelia cut short her sister's embarrassed excuses :

- Maybe next time you'll just have to be a little bit less scatterbrained. But now, I just can't help you. We got new ordnance maps and Schneizel wants them all studied by tomorrow morning 4 p.m.. I won't be home before midnight.

- What ? But… But surely he can do something for one of his beloved sisters…So that she won't catch a cold in a cold winter night.

- I don't think he cares for any of his "beloved sisters" as you said. Nor for anything else in the world, Cornelia thought for herself, apart from being Father's favourite and getting Lelouch angry each time they play chess together. But I have another solution for you : the parking gate has not been repaired yet. You can go through the car park.

- What ? What if I met up with a maniac ? Maniacs always hide in car parks !

- You'll throw your bag at him and run really really fast. And besides, if there was a maniac in the surroundings, he would already have gotten you, instead of being spotted by the cameras if, of course, he is mad enough to attack a featherbrained girl like you !

- You…You're so naughty !

Euphemia called off, leaving her sister laugh on her own on the other line. But doing so, she instantaneously regretted it. What if her sister was right ? She had better hurry up. She grabbed her bag and made for the underground parking of the building…

The young girl walked towards the big black hole in front of her. She felt as if she was about to enter the mouth of a big monster. Surely, they couldn't have repaired the lights before. By the faint light of the emergency lamps, she made her way towards the door leading to the flats. But halfway through the car park, she heard something behind her back. Something like a hoarse rattle. She hesitatingly turned round but saw nothing but the deserted rows of cars. Her heart beating faster now, she held her breath and listened carefully. But nothing came. I must have dreamt. I'm getting too worked up. Euphemia went on her way but, as soon as she began moving again, the noise could be heard one more time. And one more, and another one…And surely, the thing behind her was now calling her name. Euphemia didn't dare to turn round this time. She began running, hoping that the one behind her wouldn't have the same idea, or at least would be slower. She opened the parking door and hurried up the stairs. In front of her flat door, she rummaged in her bag for her keys, thinking she didn't find them fast enough. Eventually reaching the metal sesame, she quickly opened the door and jumped inside, locking the door behind her. Poor Euphemia collapsed with her back against the door, trying to catch her breath. Then she drew her attention back to the staircase : for a few minutes that weren't enough, she heard nothing but silence, and then, it began again. It was deeper and jerky now, as if the one producing it was climbing the stairs… Was he really ? The young girl stood up and walk to the other side of the flat, towards her bedroom. What if this madman had followed her ? What if he tried to enter and broke the hall door ? In a desperate attempt to protect herself, Euphemia locked herself in her bedroom. Then she grabbed her cell phone and feverishly searched for her sister's number. A number of beeps that seemed a thousand later, Cornelia answered :

- Yes. Is the parking door already repaired ?

- There's a maniac after me ! He followed me in the parking ! And he's making panting noises and…

- Yeah ! And he has four legs and fur and a tail and he occasionally barks…

- No ! I'm sure he called out my name ! He even knows my name ! And the sound of his pace is the one of a human, I'm sure about that ! And he has such a weird voice with gargles and…

- OK, OK ! Do calm down ! Where are you now ?

- In my bedroom, but what's the …

- And where is he ?

- In the staircase ! But why …?

- And did you lock the hall door and your bedroom door behind you ?

- Of course I did but…?

- So you're less scatterbrained than I thought. It's a good point.

A sudden faint pounding on the hall, followed by rattling noises prevented Euphemia from answering her sister. Instead, she let out a sudden loud cry, obliging her sister to change the speaker from ear. But also to stand up and make gestures addressed to others around her :

- All right ! Stay where you are and keep your phone on. I'm coming as fast as I can and I won't be alone.

- What if he manages to enter ?

- He won't ! I'll be here before him !

Cornelia called off before she could hear her sister's faint yes. Euphemia burst into tears as soon as her sister's voice disappeared. She covered her ears with her hands, hoping that she wouldn't be able to hear the rattling noises issuing from the hall door anymore. But it was useless. She curled up and screamed for long minutes that seemed like hours. Eventually being tired out, she began to doze off. Through her half-sleep, she noticed the noises had ceased…

Euphemia was awoken by loud bangs on her bedroom door, followed by Cornelia's voice :

- You here ? Are you all right ?

- Yes…

- Can I come in ?

- Yes.

Euphemia stood up and unlocked the door. As soon as her sister entered the room, the young girl fell into her arms. Cornelia hugged her tightly, as though expecting her to collapse at any time. But, actually, Euphemia wanted to be reassured, above all :

- Did you get him ? Why did he want to get me ?

- He didn't want to get you. He only wanted help from you.

Answering Euphemia's questioning look :

- It was Lelouch. We're still trying to find out what happened to him, but it seems he himself ran into a maniac. What you heard was the only sound he could make with the wound he had. But it's too late for him now…

Cornelia stopped there. I just can't tell her he had his throat cut from one ear to the other and that he tried to catch her, walking with such a wound. Euphemia fell to her knees. More than the fear she had experienced that night, it was now also the guilt she would carry for the rest of her life. The guilt of knowing that her lack of courage had caused her stepbrother's death…


End file.
